Most electrosurgery pencils now include smoke evacuation means to remove smoke, fluids, and debris away from the surgical site during a surgical procedure. However, although this removal of smoke, fluids, and debris provides a surgeon with better visibility during cutting and/or coagulation at the surgical site, some surgeries involve parts of the body that have less visibility than other parts of the body especially in those areas that are deeper in the body cavity. Further, although external lighting aids can be used that are separate and apart from the electrosurgery pencil, the use of such lighting aids is not efficient and may result in a more crowded surgical site thereby making manipulation of the electrosurgery pencil by the surgeon more difficult.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrosurgery pencil and/or removable shroud adapted to fit over the electrosurgery pencil that can be illuminated near the end of the electrosurgery pencil or shroud where cutting and/or coagulation are taking place.